Preparation of modified phyllosilicates are known. Thus, under appropriate conditions an organic compound containing a cation can react by ion exchange with a phyllosilicate containing a negative layer lattice and exchangeable cations to form the modified phyllosilicate.
The modified materials are used at relatively high temperature in different applications, for example the production of food packaging. These materials at high temperatures can be unstable.
The effect of a mixture of modifying agents can result in thermal stability of the modified phyllosilicate.
Accordingly, the patent application EP1787918 describes a biodegradable polyester resin reinforced by a modified phyllosilicate. The phyllosilicate is substituted with ammonium, pyridinium, imidazolium, or phosphonium ions. Examples of ammonium ions include tetraethylammonium, octadecyltrimethylammonium, and dimethyldioctadecylammonium among other ions. The modified phyllosilicate described in this EP patent application presents one type of modifying agent.
Thus, from what is known, it can be derived that the development of modified phyllosilicates including a mixture of modifying agents with improved thermal properties may be of great interest.